Sing Dance And Play The Guitar
by littletess
Summary: About Harry a Yule Ball And Much Fluff.. There's a Girl Tammy Harry's is Inlove on her..
1. Sing Dance And Play The Guitar

By Tess.  
  
Title: Sing Dance And Play The Guitar!  
  
Story is about Harry he's in love on a girl. But is the girl in love on him too? More parts are coming!  
  
All the Characters are from the book some of them i made up! And Do You Think Tammy Is Bitchy? Well Well Have too find out about that! O yea And In Day Of Ball. When they Are at the ball and Tammy starts too sing you should play this song: Lamb-Gabriel!  
  
~~~~  
  
Harry sat in the Common Room next him was sitting Ron. They were both in the books. Harry said sudden "Uhg... I hate Snape always beeing so difficult-" but he couldnt finish his line. The portrait swung open. Ms McGonagall came in. "Your attention please!" She said. And Harry saw a girl pussing others away to hear what Ms McGonagall had too say. He Never saw her before. But he wouldnt focus on that. "Next week on friday is a new Ball! You all have too come there's a band and evrything! You must all have a partner! It Only for the fourth fitfh sixth and seventh. Now if you excuse me i have a class too do!" And she walked away. Harry couldnt take his mind of the girl. Should he ask her? But then Ginny would be look up diffrent too him. When he was thinking that Ginny was talking too The girl. Harry came a little bit closer too them and heared Ginny say: "Did You Heared About It?...Well i have to go see you Tammy!" Harry knew her name! Tammy lovely name he tought. "What are you looking at?" He heard a voice. It was Tammy. Harry looked at her. "err... Nothing Sorry-" he said and looked back at Ron. Who was laughing."If you think you want to go to the Ball with her. Youre wrong!" He said. "Why? I just ask her and she'll probaly say yes." Harry said. "O No. She always goes alone to the Ball she mostly hates boys!" said Ron still laughing of the idea Harry asking Tammy. "O.."Harry said and looked at his book. He Couldnt wait for the Ball..  
  
The next morning Harry tought that he asked Neville instead of Tammy. But it was all a dream. He dressed himself and was waiting for Ron he was very sleepy and said too Harry: "No Mum let me sleep i wanna go too the pancake house." Harry was laughing and screamed soo hard in Rons ear that he would wake up. "Bloody Hell what a screaming!" Ron said awake. They walked too the great hall. Were they saw Hermoine. Ron waved at her but when he saw that evrybody was looking at him he became red. They sat down.Harry saw Tammy farther on the table talking with someone. He heared a voice again but this time it was Fred. "Who are you looking at?" he said and looked Harry's way. "Aha Tammy the Boy Hater. She is well-informed, smart, intelligent, handsome, good looking, fine, educated, cultured, clever. But a boys hater" Harry laughed of all the things Fred said. Fred was right the way she spoke to Harry wasnt nice. "Well i'll see." Harry Said and ate his breakfest. "Its good that its vacation with the ball!" Ron said and maded a move that Harry had too go away. Harry understand it he wanted too ask Hermoine. Harry laughed by the thinking of Ron asking Hermoine and tought of who to go with. He was from top to toe frozen. There in the field was sitting Tammy. She was plucking grass and flowers and blowed it away. He walked up too Tammy. "Err... Hello!" He said. Tammy looked behind stood up and walked away. "Damn!" Harry said and sat in the grass. You could see were she picked and a beautifull flower was lying there. Mayby she holded it Harry tought a picked the flower up went too the Griffyndor commen room and putted the flower in his trunk in a bottle he had founded on the street once. He putted the Flower in it and putted the cork on it. Ron came back. Fastly he putted the bottle with the flower in it back in his trunk and closed the trunk. Ron was in a good mood. "And?" Harry said. "She wants too go with me! And you got any luck?" He said with a grin. "Yep!" Harry said. Rons mouth fell open and nothing came out. "Y-y-ou really? NOO! It cant be!" Ron said and Harry grinned."No I havent got any luck! Ugh i hate this and the ball is coming soon!" and he looked hopefully at Ron. "Mayby i can settle you up with Ginny!" Ron said "You could . I Hope she havnt got a date yet!" Harry said and Ron walked away too go downstairs. "Lets eat first mayby we see Ginny there!" Hermoine said. " O your there too!" Ron said. "Yes I'm here too! I Heared evrything!" and she walked forward to the great hall.  
  
Day before ball.  
  
Harry havnt got any luck. They not saw Ginny for the past few days. Ron picked Hermoine up too go too the great hall. Harry walked with Ron and Hermoine too the great hall. Harry heared that boys were talking together. "Yea i heared it she rejected evry one and do you know what i heard from Malfroy! I heared she rejected Potter too!" The boys laughed "Yea she love daredevils like us. Mayby we can make a move!" They moved along and then Harry heared some girls talking. This is maddnes he tought. He heared the girls talking too "Yes o she is so mean too all boys!" "Mayby she have's good looks but she is soo silly too reject boys!" Harry walked into the great hall. Yes! Ginny was sitting there he walked over to Ginny and said. "Hey Ginny i want too ask you something: Do you want to go to The Ball with me?" And Smiled. Ginny became red. "Y-Y-Yes...." She said and Harry grinned and sat down next too Ron who wanted too say something. "You just asked her infront off evryone!" Hermoine said with a smile. Harry was looking at Ginny all her friends gatherd around and Ginny was still amazed. Tammy passed by Harry followed her with his eyes.  
  
Day of Ball!  
  
Harry woke up. He asked Ginny! Finally he tought and dressed himself too eat in the great hall. He let Ron sleep. Hermoine was awake and aksed if she can come with Harry. Harry said yes and the walked too the great hall. Hermoine was talking Harry's ears of . Ron this Ron that Ron Wow Ron Bla. All Ron Ron Ron! Harry was going nuts. Finaly they were at the Great Hall. They eated. Harry was going back too the common room but some boys held him up. He know who those boys are they were from the hall a few days ago. "Well isnt that Potter. I Heard you rejected hard!" the first boy said. "Who are you?" Harry asked. "I'm Oz right next too me Is Marcus and On My Left is Nick." "Fine for you now move out of my way." And Harry wanted too pass tru the boys. "Whats going on here?" It was Ms McGonagall "Nothing!" Oz said. "Potter Move on and You to!" she said. Harry moved along to the common room. He wasnt rejected she just walked away. Or was that rejecting? "Hm nah" he said and saw Ron sitting. "Hey Ron eated already?" Ron looked at Harry "Yep i'm very full. Soo.. And we have too get set too for the ball!" "It doesnt make that much time al we have too do is shower and put our clothes on. That all." Harry said. "I want too be pretty for Hermoine...."Ron said and Harry laughed. " Well okay I'll brush you hair and you'll take care for our masks." Harry said and grinned. When they were finishd Harry and Ron waited for Hermoine and Ginny. Hermoine was looking good but Ginny was amazing beautifull! The walked again too the great hall. Harry has beeing there alot. The Great Hall was beautifull but Ginny was better. They sat down and Harry said: "Who would like a drink?" "Well all do!" Ron said and Harry walked away to get some ButterBeer. The Great Hall became fuller and Professor McGonagall said that the band preform now. Harry Looked at the stage his eyes wided open Tammy was on the stage grabbed the microphone. Tammy said: "Now okay. Were going begin with a nice restless song so evrybody on the dance floor!" And music became too start Harry was still looking. Ron and Hermoine stuud up and were going too dance. Harry heared a beautifull voice singing "i can fly but I want his wings i can shine even in the darkness but I crave the light that he brings revel in the songs that he sings my angel gabriel" Its was soo beautifull like your under a some spell. Harry looked at Ginny and asked her too dance.Harry putted his hand on Ginny and his other hand in Ginny's hand. They maded slowly passes while listening too the music:  
  
"but I want his wings i can shine even in the darkness but I crave the light that he brings revel in the songs that he sings my angel gabriel my angel gabriel my angel gabriel "  
  
it was soo macigal even Dumbledore loved it all the Teachers. The song started too end. Harry looked at Tammy and then Ginny said "Do you think she's pretty?" The walked back again and Ginny was searching for Ron. Then she gave a little yell and pointed at Ron and Hermoine in the back of the Great Hall. Hermoine and Ron were kissing! A New Song Was Begun Harry heared The Voice again:  
  
"And the sun Burns on my skin. A little closer too me"  
  
Harry laughed and Ron and Hermoine were very close. Ginny was nervus and Harry a little bit too. Ron and Hermoine stopped kissing and came back too the Table." Soo" Harry Begun "Was the kissing nice?" Harry asked and Ron became red and Hermoine to. "Now if you please! Get on the dance floor! This song is not a close song to KISS.(Rons mouth opend) But too dance the way you like!" Tammy said Harry Asked Ginny if she come and dance. All people go to the dance floor.  
  
"I can't help but blush when you're near me But you just exclude me from your circle of three I'm right in front of you, but you don't see You treat me like I'm a Colin Creevey ,I love you But it seems you don't love me My friends say you're so brave And I know You will see that we were meant to be When you miss me it will be too late I have swallowed so much love my hair grows red Come over to my house to see my brother instead You didn't get my Valentine, didn't know what it meant Every page about you my diary's read"  
  
Ginny was dancing nice. Harry looked at Tammy she had silk black hair and she was beautifull. She was wearing something diffrent. She had a wide pants on and a top with Tammy on it. Shoes with high heels. Harry danced. Tammy was singing and playing the guitar at the same time. Mayby she's from the Muggle world too. Tammy was looking around an saw Harry dancing. She looked farther but her eyes went back too Harry Ginny was dancing with him. She sang farther. The song ended Harry was looking at Ginny. Ginny looked away for Ron. "Again!" Ginny said and pointed at the back. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" Harry said with a grin. "Now..." Tammy begun but it wasnt quit.. "NOW WE ARE GOING TOO SWITCH WITH THE WEIRD SISTERS!" she said loud to get attention and walked off the stage too Ms McGonagall. Tammy walked away sort of walking too Harry she asked at Ginny if she could sit becuse some friends want too sit to. She sat down and she waved at some friends of her. Her friends sat down. "Do you want something too drink?" she asked too her friends. "yep!" they said and she looked at Ginny "Ginny? Do you and your friends want something to drink?" Ron and Hermoine added. "Your Nice!"Ron said. Tammy looked at Ron. "Well what do you think?" she said. "Go kiss with her!" Hermoine gave a look at Ron. "Well?" "Uhh Well Yeah sure! Why not?" Ginny said. Tammy walked away. "Well she's nice against girls... Hmm thats weird." Ron said. "Whats weird?" Ginny asked. "Fred and George are coming over too us." Ron said quikly. "Thats not weird!" Harry said. Fred and George walked too their table and sat down. "I Dindt know Tammy was in a band she has a great voice!" George started. "Well i did!" Ginny said. "You did and you dind't tell us?" George asked. "Well sort of... i saw them rehursing..." Tammy came back with butterbeer. "There...." she said."Hey i like this song who want to dance?" They saw Tammy diffrent. Her friends all know that she's like that. "Can boys dance too?" George and Fred asked rudely. "Yes!" Tammy said and she walked too the dance floor. Tammy was good at Singing playing the guitar and dancing.... Harry tought. Fred and George were going too the dance floor Harry stood up and dragged Ron to the Dance Floor. Ron didn't want to dance but Harry asked Hermoine if she could convince him that he was a great dancer. Fred and George were doing the hokey pokey and Tammy was laughing Harry danced with Ginny. As Harry looked to Ginny's face he wanted too kiss her right here right now. But he didnt. It was just too embarising. He laughed Ginny was looking nice. Tammy was dancing with George now. Harry looked around and saw that Oz , Marcus and Nick. Oh no! Not now! he tought. Oz Marcus and Nick were pushing people away, Then the pushed Ginny away. Harry cought Ginny and looked at Oz. He saw that they were heading to Tammy and her friends. Fred and George were looking at Oz, Marcus and Nick like they looked like pulk. Oz griped Tammy by her arm and Marcus and Nick grabbed two friends of Tammy. "Oz!" Tammy begun but they walked away. Harry could hear Oz say: "Be nice or i wouldn't be nice!" and they walked out side the great hall. Ron and Hermoine walked too Harry and asked: "Whats Going on?" Ginny was still looking at the place Tammy stood. "They take Tammy and some other two girls away! They dind't wanted to go!" Fred said. "We have too save them! Tammy is nice.I Mean I Love Her!" George said and wanted too walk away. But then what could they do against those guys?  
  
Fred And George run after the girls with Ron and Harry on their feed. "What could we possibly do against those guys? I mean they are in the sixth year!" Ron said while running. Then they heared a scream. It wasnt Tammy but one of Tammy's friends. While Fred And George were still running Harry tought that Fred and George Really liked Tammy now. But why? Becouse they saw a diffrent side of her? No that couldnt been it. They saw never a other side of Tammy except when she came back with ButterBeer. They were at a class room. They saw Oz,Marcus and Nick. "I think i like the girl with blond hairs!"George said. "No time for that we have to help them!" Fred said as they saw how the boys were hitting the girls. "Why are they hitting them?" Ron asked. "Jelousy.."Harry said. "I've seen them before when they are dating.. Tammy left Oz becuse she had a crush on another guy.. And i guess the other girls leaved the boys becuse they are just disgusting!" Harry continued. They stormed in. Oz Marcus and Nick were now looking at them. "Leave them alone!" Fred said. Oz walked back to Tammy and said: "Tamera, you have boys as friends? How come i tought you hated boys?" he looked disgusting at her. "I hate them yes.." she groaned and tried to warp Oz his hands of her arms.She looked at Harry. Harry now knew that he had too do something he ran quikly away. There he is! He saw Peevees floating around. "Peevees I need Your help do you know Tammy?" Peevees looked at him. "Why yes.. I Like that girl what is it?" Harry looked at Peevees. he actually liked a student? "Well some guys Grabbed her friends and Tammy and now they are hitting her!"Peevees looked Schocked. "Oz!"He groaned and floated away quikly. Harry run back too the room. "What did you do?" Ron said. Harry looked Fred and George were now fighting with the boys. He heared a squeeky laugh. "Not now Peevees!" Ron sighed. Peevees floated in to the room and kicked Marcus and Nick. Let some gass bombs explode so Harry and Ron could help Tammy and her friends.When Harry freed they Blond haired girl. She grabbed Harry by his arm. "I need to tell you something.." she Said. "First my name is Adrailin and i like you.. Very much.." Harry was stunned he looked at Adrailin. "Ow..." He said. Peevees was still bissy with the guys while Fred saved Tammy. And he said: "Tamera.. Beautifull.. I Like You.." They kissed... George saved a girl who was blond haired girl and said the same as Fred did. Now there was Tammy (alias: Tamera) Adrailin and the other girl. "The other girl is Susan.." Adrailin said if she could read his mind. "Aha.." Harry replied "I like you too.."He said with a grin.. At this moment he havnt got a crush on Tammy or Ginny anymore.. He loved Adrailin.. He looked at Adrailin and kissed her. The kiss lasted like forever. Harry heared Ron: "Now Evrybody Gets to Kiss except me tell how unfair is that?"And Ron looked upset "Well you dont have the Charming looks as you brother and me!"Harry said sarcastic. But he knew that he had a crush on Hermoine. Like forever! ~~~~ Next Chapter is gonna be a SongFic! Oee I Love This! Please Review! 


	2. The KKK Took My Baby Away

By Tess.  
  
Title: The KKK Took My Baby away  
  
Tammy is with Fred. George is with Susan. Harry Is with Adrailin.. It doesnt feel good for Tammy she likes Fred but has other feelings to.. The song is from Red Hot Chilli Peppers-By the way!  
  
All the Characters are from J.K Rowling! Some of them i made up!  
  
~~~~ ----------------- Standing in line to see the show tonight and there's a light on, heavy glow. -----------------  
  
Tammy walked away from the common room. She looked, nobody there. She turned left and looked again.She walked forward and turned right. She ignored the sign "broken" and walked into the room. It was the broken bathroom.  
  
----------------- By the way I tried to say I'd be there, waiting for. Dani the girl is singing songs to me beneath the marquee, overload. -----------------  
  
She groaned if Myrtle wasnt there she would be feeling much better. Fred came in. "Hi love,"He said softly. Fred wapred his arms in her neck gently and they started kissing. When they were done they heard Myrtle speaking: "O yea go kiss here! Sure i'm ugly let me see how it is for me to have no love!" She cried and floated away. "Left alone finaly..."Fred said.  
  
----------------- Steak knife, card shark, con job, boot cut. Skin that flick she's such a little DJ to get there quick by street but not the freeway -----------------  
  
They kissed again and look eachother in there eyes. "I love you.."Tammy said.  
  
----------------- turn that trick to make a little leeway beat that nic but not the way that we play. -----------------  
  
"I love you to,"Fred said and sighed. "Sing a little song for me..." Tammy looked at him they sit on the grond against the wall.Tammy putted her head on Freds shoulder and began to sang: "Little dream i love you for ever and ever dont you let me go.. I love you i lo-o-ve yo-o-o-u...." "Love you to.."Fred said  
  
----------------- Dogtown, bloodbath, rib cage, soft tal. Standing in line to see the show tonight and there's a light on, heavy glow. -----------------  
  
Tammy cried not loud only tears. "I want too thank you... I want to thank you for beeing here Fred.. Just hold me and never let me go.." Tammy became a little upset her "other" feelings were for Harry Potter the other boy bu he has Adrainlin.She doesnt want too disturb them!  
  
----------------- By the way I tried to say I'd be there, waiting for. Black jack, dope dick, pawn shop, quick pick, Kiss that dyke I know you want to hold one, -----------------  
  
"Why are you crying?" Fred asked. "Tears of joy.."Tammy said with a smile.  
  
----------------- not on strike but I'm about to bowl one, bite that mic I know you never stole one, ----------------  
  
They stood up pretending there was music and slowly danced. Tammy's head was still on fred shoulder still there was tears.  
  
----------------- girls that like a story, so I told one. Song bird, main line, cash back, hard top. Standing in line to see the show tonight -----------------  
  
"I-i-i... I Just love you Tamera Winkens..." Fred said,"And i want that the whole world should know it.." He said wishpering now..  
  
----------------- and there's a light on, heavy glow. By the way I tried to say I'd be there, waiting for. Dani the girl is singing songs to me -----------------  
  
"I dont know what too say.."Tammy said but she did know what too say. She has love feeling for Fred Weasly and for Harry Potter... Why has she had to be in this conflict?? Why?  
  
----------------- beneath the marquee, oversold By the way I tried to say I'd be there, waiting for. Standing in line to see the show tonight -----------------  
  
They danced farther the used the whole bathroom. There was a knock on the door. They looked up and saw that Ms. McGonagall was there. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "We were just..." Tammy wanted to say, "Spending some time alone!"Fred said.  
  
----------------- and there's a light on, heavy glow. By the way I tried to say I'd be there, waiting for. Dani the girl is singing songs to me -----------------  
  
On theyre suprise Ms.McGonagall smiled and said; "Ok, but you should come too the Great Hall the meal is about to begin.."  
  
----------------- beneath the marquee, oversold. By the way I tried to say I know you humbling for. Standing in line to see the show tonight -----------------  
  
She looked at them and said "You make a very cute couple!" Tammy smiled and tought of Harry..  
  
----------------- and there's a light on, heavy glow. By the way I tried to say I'd be there waiting for........ -----------------  
  
"Now Hurry up!" She said and walked away. "I'll be there.." Tammy said.. And together with Fred she walked away...  
  
----------------- Hope You liked it!!!! Chapter 3 Is coming! 


	3. Hey Pretty Dont You Want To Take A Ride ...

By Tess.  
  
Title: Hey Pretty Don't you want to take a ride with me?  
  
Adrainlin Has a Little Secret. Harry gets upset. But then he "bumps" into Tammy things are going to change.  
  
All the Characters are from J.K Rowling! Some of them i made up!  
  
~~~~ Harry walked away from Defense Against Dark Arts class room. He walked too the greathall to eat. "Hey!"he heared Ron say. Ron was smiling. "Why are you smiling we have snape soon!That isnt a thing to smile!"He looked sheepish at Ron. "So?" Ron said. Hermoine was now walking with them to. "So i'm happy.. Whatever Harry you should be happy!" Harry was now very confused. "Why should i? Please Ron tell me!" Hermoine looked happy to. "Okay there is coming soon something but more you will hear from Dumbledore!" They walked to the greathall, they sat down and began to eat. When they were done they walked too Snape's lesson. Wich Harry hated the most! Harry sat down. Snape was looking mad.But Harry was used to that.  
  
"Now i want you-" Snape couldnt finish it. "POTTER! You will stay for detention!I dont want that you talk with you friend during lessons!" he looked disgusting at Ron. Who was with his mouth open.  
  
"See you later..."Harry said and looked at Snape. The door swung open and there was Tammy. She looked at Harry with a Question on her face. She sat next to Harry and asked; "Why are you here?" Harry sighed.."I was here becuse i talked with Ron.." Tammy looked at him "Oh.. Thats diffrent then mine.. I was kissing with Fred at the hall way and then Detention! How mean is that?"she said with a angry face. "Oh..." Harry couldnt take the feeling that Tammy and Fred were kissing.. "Oh you two are here..You can clean evrything.." Snape said with a evil grin. Harry looked around it was so messy that he couldnt figure out were to start.Snape walked away and putted the door locked. "I want you too clean it and when its clean you will mayby be lucky if i pass by to free you!" He said and walked away laughing. Tammy walked too Snape his desk and pulled a drawer open. "What are you doing?" Harry hissed. "This is the best oppertunity to look tru snape his stuff!" She said and became to explore the drawer. "Would you look at this..." She said and Harry walked to her. He sat right next to her now. The drawer fell down. Stuff came down as Tammy began quikly to pick it up. Harry reached out as Tammy did to. Both of theyre hands were on each other.. Harry blushed. She has soft hands.. Harry tought. Quikly Tammy pulled her hand away and put a piece of hair behind her ear. She looked at Harry, Harry looked at her. For about four seconds they looked at each other. Tammy broke the silent "We should clean up or we will never get out of this.." "u- u-uh yea agreed.." They we both from a lond distense Harry was with the books and Tammy with the desks. He couldnt help it looking at her. "You know you have a girlfriend and i have a boyfriend..Harry Potter!" Harry looked at her. What was the meaning of that? "I mean... You looking at me like a way that...that..you want me.. not Adrainlin."She said. It was true Harry wanted Tammy not Adrainlin! "How could you see me looking at you?" She walked a little piece away. Harry saw a mirror big very big Hanging there.. "I'm sorry..." She said and began to work again. Until they were finishd they said nothing. They heared a click. The door was open, Tammy was the first who walked out of the classroom.  
  
Harry sat in the common room. The potrait swung open. Adrainlin came in. She gave Harry a kiss on the head. "Hello!"she said. "Were where you?" Harry said. "I want to have you alone.." He said and grinned. He taked Adrainlins hand and they walked together to his bed she sat down. Harry sat down too. They began to kiss.Harry closed his eyes."Harry...I want to tell you something" She said. Harry looked up. She had tears in her eyes. "I am inlove.." Harry groaned..He had been to but he wasnt going to brake up! "I want to break up.." "On who?" Harry asked "On.. You dont know him...I-" "Mayby but i want to know who.."Harry said."But its a boy you dont like!" What? A boy i dont like? Harry tought. Adrainlin was crying soft now "On Jason Beacer a Ravenclaw!" Harry let her go she ran away.  
  
After a few minutes Harry calmed down. But now he heared footsteps girl footsteps.It was Tammy. "Harry I'm sorry for you.." She said "Its that boys foult he was flirting with her i saw it myself!" Tammy looked at him normal but diffrent then she always looked at him. She pushed the door away so it was locked and then pushed Harry against the wall. She began to kiss him. First slowly but then it was diffrent. Harry was kissing with the girl he had a while ago a crush on and she started it! It was his dream. They let each other go. Harry looked at her Tammy looked at him. Then they walked to the closesd bed there was (ron's bed :P ) and began to sat down they kissed again now Tammy pushed her tongue in his month exploring his. Harry moved away they fall down on the bed warped in each other arms. They heared a little scream. Harry woke up. Tammy was lying next to him (A/N: they just kissed!!!) Tammy opend her eyes. Ron was standing there. "O yea.. Fred broke up with me.." Tammy said soft. "I've loved you for always." Ron looked at them and said; "Thats My Bed!!!" Harry looked confuzed "O sorry.." And smiled They jumped out of the bed. "Say why'd you had to lie in my bed?" Ron asked."We were tired and.."Harry looked at Tammy. Yes they were tired but the had kissed thereself to sleep.. "O..Well now i have to get a House elf!" Ron moaned and walked away. "I think he's so complicated.." Tammy said. Harry was thinking about Adrainlin. He looked at Tammy and grinned. "Why did Fred brake it up?" He asked. "Becuse..." She begun... "Becuse he thinks i'm to young... Next year he will be in his last year..." Tammy shaked her head. Thinking of the time the they spended in Myrtle's bathroom... "What is it?"Harry asked. "Nothing..I just wont understand it..He thinks I'm too young?"Harry grinned "Your not to young for me."He said and smiled. Tammy sat down."Yea not to young.." Harry sat down next to her. She looked at Harry. Beautifull...Harry tought while looking at her. She lied down and said: "I want to stay with you for tonight.."She looked at Harry's watch it was almost bed time."Okay.."He said with a smile on his face and lie next to her. Tammy left her head on his shoulder and one arm was holding Harry. "Love you.."She said and kissed him on the mouth. The door openden, Ron was back with a house-elf. "O yes sir..Winky sees.. Winky will clean it up right now!"Harry felt someone jump on him. "Its Dobby Sir.. Harry Potter Dobby Want Talk You!"Harry opened his eyes. "Dobby!"He said "Tammy..."He said whispering.She opend her eyes,and looked at Dobby.Now she was sitting in the bed."Hello M'am!"Dobby said "Me is Dobby You are?"Tammy looked confuzed "I am Tammy nice to meat you."She said and smiled. "Aha Well Dobby please to greet you!" he replied "Harry Potter Dobby wants to have talk with you.Not seen time long! Got presant." And he gave Harry a brown pack. Harry opend it. It was a fully home made pillow a snitch was on it and the Firbolt and... Harry! Harry was on his firebolt trying to catch the snitch. "Thank you Dobby!"Harry said. "O-o-oh No thank you for taking it!Dobby has to go Winky is done changing bed of Mister Weasly..Bye!"Harry looked at him. "Bye!"Tammy said. "Yea.. Bye."Harry murmerd. "I think its pretty!"Tammy said. "Yeah it is.."Harry said and smiled. They begun to sleep. ~~~~ Chapter Four Is Coming Hold On! :) 


	4. The Musical At Hogwarts!

By Tess.  
  
Title: The Musical of Harry Potter  
  
Its very funny.. Evrybody can sing.. Oeeh Loving it.. Harry and Tammy Hermoine and Ron Ginny and... Woops!  
  
All the Characters are from J.K Rowling! Some of them i made up! . ~~~~ . Ron: "Harry!Wake up! Harry c'mon you have to get out you and Tammy are in trouble!"  
  
Harry opend his eyes there was a fuzz of Ron red hair? Yep thats Ron. Harry looked around. Tammy was walking on strainght way, nervous..  
  
Harry:"What is it?" Harry sat straight in bed now.  
  
Tammy:"Well you know Adrailin and Jason.. They are together and Jason wants to fight you!"  
  
Tammy walked at him  
  
Tammy: "I dont want you.. you to fight with Jason.. He's dangerous..!"  
  
Tammy walked away.. . In the hall . Hermoine Ginny and Tammy were hanging against a wall when some Slytherin girls were laughing at them.. . Music Starts To play; SwitchBlade Kittens: All Cheerleaders Die . Tammy: She is all you want to be She is Miss Congeniality Beauty myth eyes can only see She made the standard for your reality.  
  
Hermoine: In time you will know True friends always so...  
  
Ginny: It was all just a lie...  
  
And Ginny Shakes her head.  
  
Tammy: All cheerleaders die In fear they unify  
  
All: All cheerleaders die,All cheerleaders die  
  
A Boy Passes.. Ginny wishtels Hermoine and Tammy look Suprised at Ginny.  
  
Tammy: On the sidelines where you stood  
  
Hermoine: You were not alone there, they all understood  
  
Ginny: Burn the idols carved of wood  
  
Tammy: Paper doll cutting even if you could  
  
Tammy laughs and points at the Slytherin girls who were now flirting with a few Boys.  
  
All: In time you will know True friends always so It was all just a lie  
  
Hermoine: All cheerleaders die In fear they unify  
  
All: All cheerleaders die All cheerleaders die  
  
Ginny: When it comes reunion time  
  
Tammy: You will wonder why you ever cried  
  
Hermoine: She did it all just to survive  
  
Tammy: Exhale now and let go of that lie  
  
They al laugh for a second..  
  
All: In time you will know True friends always so It was all just a lie  
  
Hermoine: All cheerleaders die In fear they unify  
  
All: All cheerleaders die All cheerleaders die . End of song..  
  
Tammy: "Ginny why did you whisteld at that boy?"  
  
Ginny: "Oh he's in my class i like him.."  
  
Hermoine: "And his name is?"  
  
Ginny: "Not going to tell ya!"  
  
And Ginny sticks her tounge out. . At the bedroom of the boys . Music Starts to play Mindless Self Indulgence-Kill the rock . Harry: Well I can handle this but I can't handle anything else Its my own mistak based on me and not on my grades It's the little things in my pants that were all living for I never really knew what that thing down there was used for...  
  
Ron: Yo yo yo yo yo yo I killed the rock rock rock rock rock yo Then she killed my brain...  
  
Harry: Nothing hurts anymore Nevermind, then she killed my..  
  
Harry walks around nervous.  
  
Harry: You wicked gay but then today I think I'll be hardcore If I forget to take my medicine then I'll be sick Well it's so hot to trot I'm stealing all of my beats from the blacks And from all of the young girls is where I steal my act  
  
Ron:Yo yo yo yo yo yo I killed the rock rock rock rock yo Then, then she killed my brain...  
  
Harry: Nothing hurts, Anymore, Nevermind, then she killed my brain...  
  
Harry And Ron: Ahoo ahooo awhoa whoa whoa whoa whoa Ahoo ahooo awhoa whoa whoa whoa whoa  
  
Harry: I cant stand it (European accent)  
  
Ron: I cant stand it (High pitch)  
  
Harry: I cant stand it (European accent)  
  
Ron: I cant stand it (High pitch)  
  
Harry: If im so wonderful then why am I so misunderstood Everybody has a reason for it except me It's the little things in my pants we are all waiting for I never really knew what that thing down there was used for..  
  
Ron: Yo yo yo yo yo yo I killed the rock rock rock rock rock yo Then she killed my brain...  
  
Harry: Nothing hurts anymore Nevermind, then she killed my.  
  
Harry and Ron: Hoohoo hoohoo hoohoo whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa Hoohoo hoohoo hoohoo whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa . End of song.. . Harry: "Lets beat That Jason up!"  
  
Ron: "That My Har! Teehee.. Well could you get dressed in your robe first?" Harry changes himself and he and Ron walk to the great hall.. . The Hall . Tammy is hanging alone people pass by in her day dream she starts to think of Harry.. Fighting with Jason.. No.. Harry losses.. Poor Har.. Poor Poor Harry.. He daydream is disturbed by Slytherin girls..  
  
Girl 1: "So Tammy had a moment of love with your Fred?"  
  
Tammy: "Its over between Fred and me.."  
  
Tammy looked around she saw a Red heared boy..  
  
Fred: "Leave Her alone!"  
  
Girl 2: "Sure Its over between Fred and you!"  
  
The slytherin girls walk away.  
  
Tammy: "Idiot!"  
  
And she walks away..  
  
Fred: "What did i do know?!" . Great hall . Harry: "i'm all done for it let me bring on that Jason! He's a twit!"  
  
Adrailin: "What did you say?"  
  
Harry turns around.  
  
Harry: "I said he's a twit.. Are you deaf??"  
  
Adrailin: "Oh Shut up!"  
  
Tammy walks in..  
  
Tammy: "Hey there all. Hi Ron, Are you going to fight Harry?"  
  
Harry: "Yep I'm in topshape!"  
  
Tammy: "No youre not!"  
  
Harry: "What do you mean?"  
  
Ron: "Yeah what do you mean? You think Jason is going to win?"  
  
Tammy: "No Ron! I mean Harry is not going to fight."  
  
Harry: "Uhhh..."  
  
Hermoine: "You could get more out of your mouth the 'Uhhh...' Harry!"  
  
Harry: "Look Tammy if he wants to Fight me i'm going to fight! Meet at the Merlins block at 2:00! I need you support!"  
  
Tammy: "Okey I will go..:"  
  
Ginny: "Tammy would you walk me to the bathroom?"  
  
Tammy: "Okay but the other stuff you have to do yourself!"  
  
Ginny: "yea Yea very funny!" . Walking to the bathroom . Ginny: "You have doubts!" Tammy: "Yes i have sure.. But you know Harry longer then me... is he going to win?" Ginny: Well against a six year strong evil and uhm strong.. I dont think he's going to win.." Tammy: "I still dont know why he had with that ego girl Adrailin!" Ginny: "Look Tammy.. Adrailin was fun to see but she doenst react nice.. She a bitch..woops i'm sorry..." Tammy: "Oh its not bad i say it all the time when i'm mad..But Ginny its almost 2:00 be there please you've got to help me..." Ginny: "I'll be there.. Friends? Tammy: "Friends!" Tammy waved at Ginny and runned to Merlins Block.. Tammy's toughts: "I dont know whats going to happen but I'm afraid.. Harry.." . Music starts to play Bif Naked-Any day now . Tammy: Anyday, now..it's gonna start-my real life. and anyday, now..everything is gonna be alright.. Anyday, now..life's gonna get real good. and somehow..life'll be like I sed it would... She shakes her head. Tammy: Anyday, now-mark my word Anyday, now-I will be heard! She trows with a proselein dolls what broke and lies on the ground broken Tammy: Anyday, now-my shipt will finally come in... Anyday, now..I'm gonna jump right in. and anyday, now..my destiny will begin. and until then I'll just be here... She starts to cry... Tammy: wasting my time... but, don't you worry, I'll be just fine.. She a little bit of close at Merlins Block where Harry talks to Ron Tammy: Anyday, now-mark my word! Anyday, now-I will be heard! Anyday, now-my ship will She lets out more tears.. Tammy: finally come in... Tammy takes her tears away... . End off Song.. . Merlins Block . Harry: "Tammy! You made it.." Tammy wishpering: "Yeah.. I made it.. jeej.." . Song Starts Lostprophets-And she told me to leave. . Harry: End to it all falling down losing touch with everyone who ever stood their ground... Jason: if you could then I know I do too lost inside of little problems with you Harry: is it so hard everytime I say won't you come and fight with me Jason: because if I thought I'd win you every word I say would come out wrong and make me look the other way.. Harry: you know if I thought I'd win you, time and time again and if I did we won't be friends.. Jason: instead me I fall down again never the one I explain Harry: can't you warn don't you lie there've been time when I've lt good because you're hurt inside... no that's not true I'm just acting tough.. Jason: I don't know what it is I'm feeling I don't know if you are enough Harry: is it so hard everytime I say won't you come and fight with me Jason: because if I thought I'd win you every word I say would come out wrong Harry: and make you look the other way you know if I thought I'd win you, time and time again and if I did we won't be friends... Jason: instead me I fall down again never the one I explain Harry: so answer that you never know don't want it bad it seems to go Jason: it's so hard, so hard Harry: coz I feel alive and it feels alright keep on telling me Jason: that it's over please and I feel the one lying in the sun Harry: it's so hard in here it's so close I win don't you even ask Jason: I won't let you pass oh my guard is up and just always can Harry: would I? could I? should I? would I? could I? should I? Jason: would I? could I? should I? would I? could I? should I? The were already pushing each other.. . End of song . Adrailin: "Go Jason! Woohoo!" Tammy walks over to her.. Tammy: "No you listen you bitch! You brake up with Harry to love Jason? Adrailin i tought you had a better taste.. Now i dont want to see you ever again you setted me up against the slytherin girls Yes i know so dont look like you dindt do that! They first didnt know a thing about me and Fred and then POOF they knew it! Oh how comes? I told you and nobody else! i hate you Adrailin i hope you become one of voldemort ass kisser!" Tammy walks away.. Ginny: "Good speach but keep it down with the words.." Tammy: "Oh hi Gin.. Thanks for coming!" Song Starts Sneaker Pimps-Walk The Rain . Tammy: it brakes my heart to see you go i fall apart like a broken door i'll surely die.. Tammy sighs.. Tammy: if you gone too long your absence cries like a silent song.. She raises her hand at Harry.. Harry grabs her hand.. Tammy: i pound the walls with bloody hands i curse and crawl like a desperate man She touches his mouth.. and looks down Tammy: i walk the rain i walk the rain Her other hand is with Harry's shoulder Tammy: i see their smiles those crocodiles She lets Harry go and Harry walks to jason.. Tammy: and stich by stich i'm such a bitch She sits down nervous.. Tammy: i walk the rain i walk the rain . song ends... . Jason: "So.. Harry done with your attitude girlfriend?" Tammy: "Shut up or i will get Proff.McGonagall!" Harry: "No Tam! Listen to me...." Tammy: "I wont! Youre gonna get kicked your ass and you dont even care what i'm saying?!" Harry walked at her and grabs her hand.. Tammy: "NO! Leave me alone!" She runs away.. Harry: "Tammy! Come back! I do Care what you say..." Jason: "Uhh Potter.. Are you done now becuse i want to fight.." Harry: "Ginny go after her explain her evrything!" Ron: "So she had doubts!" Harry: "Yeah i know and know i have doubts to.." Ron: "No! You cant you have to fight.. Ginny go get her!" Ginny: "Yes master! Sjees some politer please!" Ron: "Just go get her take Herm with you!" Ginny: "Okey! Come on Hermoine!" Hermoine: "Coming!" They both run away. Adrailin: "Can you to fight now? Becuse I'm getting bored and my friends to!" Jason: "Sure honey.. Come on you have other times to make up with your girl!" Harry: "Okey.. So actually why do you want to fight with me?" Jason: "I want to take revenge.. Adrailin hates you.. And I'm going to fight you!" Ron: "He sounds like he's a slave of Adrailin!" Harry: "Yea i know.. Adrailin wanted that with me to.. I refused!" Ron: "Oh thats good!" Jason looked at Harry. Ms.McGonagall: "What is going on here?" Jason: "Nothing!" Ms.McGonagall: "Why are you standing here?" Ron: "To Fight! Harry and Jason want to.." Harry slapped Ron. Ron: "Ouch!" Harry: "You idiot!" Ms.McGonagall: "I want you to all go to your common room! Its soon dinner time its 4:00! Hup Hup! Gogo!" Harry and Ron walked away.. Harry: "I have to make up with her.." Ron: "You really have to or its the end of your relation ship Harry.." Harry: "I know.." . Song Starts Five Iron Frenzy-My evil plan to save the world . Harry: I have an evil plan to save the world for every man, And I think it's better than the way it's being run. Oh the groundwork's laid. Ron: No Don't be afraid, I'm sure that I can fix it, When I figure out the physics. Harry: My evil plan to save the world, Just you wait 'till it's unfurled, It'll go down in history. Ron: It's prophetic, No, it's not pathetic. I can't believe I made it up myself. Harry: I have an evil plan, To save the world you understand, The exemplary feat, you'd think I'd have to cheat. Ron: I'd make Voltaire proud, Deep and furrow browed. Uncanny and so clever, it's "Our Newest Plan Ever!" Harry: Got tired of whining, A grander scheme with silver lining, For every boy and girl. Ron: We can't be responsible, For all that's wrong with this world. Harry: My evil plan to save the world, Just you wait 'till it's unfurled, It'll go down in history. Ron: It's prophetic, No, it's not pathetic. I can't believe I made it up myself. Harry: Starving children in pain, You can't believe in that God. Ron: The world's not spinning your way, Does every dog still get his day? Harry: My evil plan to save the world, Just you wait 'till it's unfurled, It'll go down in history. Ron: It's prophetic, No, it's not pathetic. I can't believe I made it up myself. . End Of Song.. . They laughed Harry: "I think i'm ready for it!" Ron: "Go Harr!" Ginny: "Yes go Harr!" Ron: "When did we meet you?" Ginny: "Dont know!" Harry: "Ginny hows Tammy?" Ginny: "She doesnt want to eat doesnt want a thing.. Sureley she's in pain i think.." Harry: "I'm such a idiot!" Ginny: "Dont say that..." Ron: "No dont say that your not look al you have to do is talk to her and things will be fine by tomorow!" Harry: "Oke.." . They walked into the greathall . Ron: "Wont you eat Harry?" Harry: "Rather not Ron.. I'm feel sick.. I'm going to the common room if you dont mind.." Ron: "Well i'll see you tonight then.. See you!" Harry walks to the Gryffindor common room.. He sees Tammy sitting in a chair with the fireplace.. Harry: "Tammy.." Tammy looks behind her.She says nothing.. Harry: "Tammy.. I'm sorry.. I do care what you think and say!" Tammy: "Well its seems like you do not!" Harry: "I'm sorry can you forgive me?" He looked at her..She sighs. Tammy: "Yes i can forgive you.." She smiles. Harry kiss her on her mouth. Harry: "I'm going to bed i feel sick.." Tammy: "Sleep well!" Harry nodded and walks to the bedroom.. Harry thinks: "Aah bed.. Finally made up with her.. Evrything is alright!" And he fals asleep.  
  
~~~~ What did you think about that! Haha :) Lol I'm just being idiot! I was loving it! Want more reviews for the next chapter muahhahahahahahaha ~~TESS~~ 


End file.
